kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: B.U.T.T.
Summary: Numbuh 1 faces his greatest challenge yet: nudity. Information The episode starts with the team making Nigie take a day off at the beach; he hates this idea. Soon, a robot crab pinches his bathing suit off, exposing his naked backside. He tries to hide in the beach but fails. Later, naked, he sneaks himself into his room back at the treehouse where Wallabee loses to Kuki in a video game. Nigel comes out and says he quitting the team. Numbuh 3 is blind from what he said until Wallabee spells out to Kuki that Nigel is leaving, "J-A-W-N, Gone!". Once he's gone, Hoagie finds a picture and note in his room and shows it to the others. The picture is of Nigel old bean's nude butt, and a bribery to put it into the school yearbook unless he quit the team. Abigail tries to get the team to save Nigel, but Kuki, Wallabee and Hoagie laugh at Nigie's butt and make jokes about it. Meanwhile, Nigel goes to the DCFDTL's mansion. The DCFDTL says that he will be delightfulized; Nigel old bean says this isn't part of the deal, but they say that they can do anything to Nigel now, holding up the negatives. At first, Nigel old bean is able to make off with them and outrun the five, but he is ambushed by thousands of robot crabs with cameras. The crabs succeed in ripping his pants off, revealing rainbow monkey briefs. The DCFDTL says this is better than the butt picture and the crabs are about to take pictures when Sector V comes in and takes the trousers, shorts and skirts off of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, revealing not 1, not 2, not 3, not 4, but 5 big butts. The DCFDTL run away with countless crabs taking their pictures. The team cracks more jokes against their leader, although he is clearly not amused. Back at the treehouse, Nigie proposes a beach trip that everyone tackles with enthusiasm. Then he shows that he's wearing a lock and chain around his trunks as insurance. After the "end transmission", his butt picture was briefly shown. Trivia *In this episode, you see Wallabee cry in front of his teammates for the first time. *On the back page of the magazine, it shows the Boyfriend helmet that Lizzie used on Nigel. *In one scene, Nigel uses Daffy Duck's catchphrase "You're despicable". *He also makes a Bugs Bunny like dirt mound trail while tunneling through the sand at one point. *It is unknown why Nigel's butt is big. *This is the first time Hoagie actually gets his teammates to laugh - notably Abigail. *When the robotic crabs chase after Nigel up the wall, he uses Mario's signature wall kick. *Hoagie laughs about Nigie's big butt. That's a bit ironic as his butt is bigger. *This is arguably the edgiest episode of the entire series. Gallery Butt1.jpg Butt2.jpg Butt3.jpg Butt4.jpg Butt5.jpg Butt6.jpg Butt7.jpg Butt8.jpg Butt9.jpg Ass.png NUMBUH1 BUTT55.png 2 BUTT57.png NUMBUH BUTT59.png 4 BUTT58.png Numuh3 BUTT 53.png NUMBUH 4 BUTT 54.png Images .jpg B.U.T.T. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1